parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Villains Defeated Scenes from Movie Spoofs
1970-1999 Metal Beak running away with a flaming stick (Metal Beak as Shere Khan's Defeat).jpg Makunga, Snowball and Dag in Jail (Makunga as Prince John, Snowball as Sir Hiss, and Dag as Sheriff of Nottignham's Defeat) Regine le haut about to Fall to the Water (Regine as Ursula's death).jpg|Regine as Ursula's death The Little Mer-Yeti Lou and Nooth(as Harry and Marv)'s defeat.jpg|Lou and Nooth as Harry and Marv's defeat Home Alone (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Lou and Nooth (as Harry and Marv)'s defeat (in 2nd film).jpg|Lou and Nooth as Harry and Marv's defeat (in 2nd film) Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Victor Quatermaine (as Oogie Boogie)'s death.jpg|Victor Quatermaine as Oogie Boogie's death The Nightmare Before Christmas (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Poopypant's death (after the betrayal).jpg|Professor Poopypants' as Scar's death The Neverland King (The Lion King) Melvin (as Sid)'s defeat.jpg|Melvin as Sid's defeat Characters Story (1995) Mother Gothel and Chantel DuBois in the Spider-Web.jpg|Mother Gothel and Chantel DuBois as Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker's defeats Mike and the Giant Peach Mrs. Tweedy fleess away from the children.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy as Miss Agatha Trunchbull Penny (Matilda) Businessman gets floating away.jpg|Businessman as Max's defeat Cows Don't Dance Camille Le Haut (as Darla Dimple)'s defeat at THE END.jpg|Camille Le Haut as Darla Dimple's defeat Cows Don't Dance Max Mordon as Wilson Croft's defeat.jpg|Max Mordon as Wilson Croft's defeat Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Flubber) Evil Minions all died.jpg|Evil Minions as Termites' death Animationz (Antz, 1998) Maney got burned by the giant magnifying glass.jpg|Maney as Ridgeway's death Animationz (Antz, 1998) Syndrome (as General Mandible)'s death.jpg|Syndrome as General Mandible's death Animationz (Antz, 1998) Lord Nooth (as Hooper)'s death (about to get eaten alive).jpg|Lord Nooth as Hooper's death A Neverland's Life Max Mordon as Rameses II's death.jpg|Max Mordon as Rameses II's death The Explorer of Egypt Prince Charming as Dr. Claw's defeat (in 1st Film).jpg|Prince Charming as Dr. Claw's defeat Inspector Victor Van Dort (1999) Lou sorrunded by Soldies.jpg|Lou as Kent Mansley's defeat The Eagle Giant (The Iron Giant) Captain Hook (as Zurg)'s rehabilitation.jpg|Captain Hook as Zurg's rehabilitation Characters Story 2 (1999) Rita Loud with (Hunter as Stinky Pete's defeat).jpg|Hunter as Stinky Pete's defeat Characters Story 2 (1999) King Malbert (as Al McWhiggin)'s despair.jpg|King Malbert as Al McWhiggin's despair Characters Story 2 (1999) 2000-2009 Evelyn frozen.png|Evelyn Deavor as Morgana's defeat The Little Mer-Yeti 2: Return to the Sea King Malbert being shocked to Barbara Gordon and Batman.jpg|King Malbert as Mayor Augustus May Who's rehabillitation How the Bat Hero Stole Christmas (2000) Mayor Muldoon about to Get eaten Alive by Mavis.jpg|Mayor Muldoon as Lord Farquaad's death Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Dag in Foster Home (Dag as Randall Boggs' defeat).jpg|Dag as Randall Boggs' defeat Animations, Inc. (2001) Toad in CDA Truck (Toad as Henry J. Watternoose's defeat).jpg|The Toad as Henry J. Watternoose's defeat Animations, Inc. (2001) Smek (as Fungus)' despair and rehabilitation.jpg|Smek as Fungus' despair and rehabillitation Animations, Inc. (2001) Tighten (as Soto)'s death.jpg|Tighten as Soto's death Neverlands Age Shaw fainting out.jpg|Shaw as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin's death Spider-Man (2002, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Barkin Bittern riding on Spaceship.jpg|Barkin Bittern as Dr. Claw's defeat (in 2nd film) Inspector Victor Van Dort 2 (2003) Heather Mudloon squirted on water.jpg|Heather Muldoon as Darla's defeat Finding Kubo (2003) Mayor Muldoon looks shocked that the fishes are gone.jpg|Mayor Muldoon's defeat Finding Kubo (2003) Coraline shuts the Door.jpg|Mr. Greene as Lawrence Quinn's defeat The McQueen in The Hat (2003) Lord Nooth as Alamena Slim's defeat.jpg|Lord Nooth as Alamena Slim's defeat Home on The Range (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Evelyn Deavor about to Get Turned into a Bubble (Evelyn as Fairy Godmother's death).jpg Peter Pan 2 (Shrek 2) Hunter falls to the Water.jpg|Hunter as Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus's death Spider-Man 2 (2004, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Charles Muntz gets Attacked by Animals and Humans.jpg|Charles Muntz as The Cyclops' defeat The PeterBob HumanPants Movie King about to get Hit.jpg|King as Dennis' pressumed death The PeterBob HumanPants Movie Hunter arrested.jpg|Hunter as Sheldon J. Plankton's defeat The PeterBob HumanPants Movie Mandragora gets Trowned in the Burness.jpg|Mandragora as Madame Gasket's death Neverlands (Robots) Leonard (as General Von Talon)'s defeat.jpg|Leonard as General Von Talon's defeat Rodney (Valiant) Chakal Bandits flee away from McQueen.jpg|Chakal Bandits' as Foosas' defeats Madagascar (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Phango and Shaw (isnide the She-Venom costume) running away from the Angry Mobs.jpg|Shaw and Phango as Victor Quatermaine and Phillip's defeat Victor & Blu: The Curse of the Were-Symbiote Shaw flee away from the Animals and Humans.jpg|Shaw as Barkin Bittern's death Animal Fairy Bride Greenwood in a Ballerina dress.jpg|Greenwood as Foxy Loxy's rehabillitation Victor Little (Chicken Little) Kingpin and Pitch black about top Fall the Boulder.jpg|Kingpin and Pitch Black as Cretaceous and Maelstrom's deaths Neverlands Age: The Meltdown Lou got exploded.jpg|Lou as Eddie Brock-Venom's death Spider-Man 3 (2007, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Captain Gutt (as Flint Marko-Sandman)'s rehabilitation.jpg|Captain Gutt as Flint Marko/Sandman's rehabilitation Spider-Man 3 (2007, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Businessman got hit by the giant rock.jpg|Businessman as Russ Cargill's presumed death The Simpsons Movie (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Shaw, Ed and Edna (as Mr. Burns and Waylon Smithers)' rehabillitation.jpg|Shaw, Ed and Edna as Mr. Burns and Waylon Smithers' rehabillitation The Simpsons Movie (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Businessman corrects Lincoln Loud.jpg|Businessman as Layton's rehabillitation Boy Movie (2007) Kludd falls down then he fells to the Floor (Kludd as GO-4's death).jpg|Kludd as GO-4's death TED WIGGIN-S Metal Beak about to be Shut down (Metal Beak as AUTO's defeat).jpg|Metal Beak as AUTO's defeat TED WIGGIN-S Sally closes the door on Evelyn Deavor-Chef with her foot.jpg|Evelyn Deavor/Chef as Other Mother/Bedlam's presumed death (offscreen) Sally Walden (Coraline) Peabody and Sherman having fun With Varian (Varian as Rudy's rehabillitation).jpg|Varian as Rudy's rehabillitation Neverlands Age: Dawn of The Soldiers Shaw falls down on the sky.jpg|Shaw as Charles Muntz's death Up (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Robot Probe (as Fabrication Machine-B.R.A.I.N.)'s death.jpg|Robot Probe as Fabrication Machine/B.R.A.I.N.'s death Mumble (9) 2010-2019 Tortoise John (with Cranston Goat and Jeb the Goat).jpg|Tortoise John as Lotso's defeat Characters Story 3 (2010) Poopypants in the Credits.jpg|Professor Poopypants as Nigel Rio (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Myles Standish fell inside the water.jpg|Myles Standish as Knuckles' death The Nut Job (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) King Malbert gets arrested.jpg|King Malbert as King's defeat The Nut Job (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Leonard and Iago (LA) (as Raccoon and Cardinal)'s despair.jpg|Leonard and Iago (LA) as Raccoon and Cardinal's despair The Nut Job (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Linnux about to Blowed Up (Linnux as Lord Business' rehabillitation).jpg|Linnux as Lord Business' rehabillitation The Characters Movie Winnie and Greenwood hugging and gettin reddemed.jpg|Greenwood as Camille Le Haut's rehabilitation Leap! (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Icy (as Regine Le Haut)'s defeat.jpg|Icy as Regine Le Haut's defeat Leap! (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Olympia growls at Varian.jpg|Varian as Rudolph's defeat Leap! (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Surly with Humpty gettin reddemed.jpg|Humpty as The Joker's rehabillitaion The Characters Surly Movie Azrael_becomes_mascot.jpg|Azrael as Meowthra's rehabillitaion The Characters Ninjago Movie Branch and Kira Supernova with Leonard gettin reddemed.jpg|Leonard as Lord Garmadon's rehabillitaion The Characters Ninjago Movie Rudy (as Mega-Trogg)'s death.jpg|Rudy as Mega-Trogg's death Lego Alone Ivan Sakharine (as Justin Pin)'s death.jpg|Ivan Sakharine as Justin Pin's death Next Gen (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Randall Boggs turns invisible in his death.jpg|Randall Boggs as Rex Dangervest's despair and death The Characters Movie 2: The Second Part Zarina gettin reddemed.jpg|Zarina as Gabby Gabby's defeat Characters Story 4 (2019) Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:Galleries Category:Scene From Movie Spoofs